I'm In Over My Head
by ShatteredOnTheInside
Summary: Josh Ramsay of Marianas Trench is held captive by a crazy, sadistic fan after a meant-to-be one night stand on the last night of tour. Will he be able to escape? Will his bandmates discover his disappearance? Based loosely on Stephen King's 'Misery.'
1. Chapter 1

_stuck on my other stories, so doing a Marianas Trench one. They're one of my favorite bands now - be expecting more stories about them. And, ones including the others too. This one is just Josh for the most part. And, I'm not completely ripping off Misery, don't worry. The only part that's the same is the plot - kidnapped my a crazy lunatic fan. I'm trying to make the rest as different as I can. REVIEW, tell me if you like it! Beginning is pretty short and lifeless. It gets better, don't worry! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Oh god..." I groaned as I rolled over on my bed and buried my face in my pillow. Light appeared to be brightly shining through the window. My head was throbbing erratically. 'Yet another hangover,' I presumed. I wasn't positive; I couldn't recall most of yesterday's events. A typical morning in the life of Josh Ramsay.

I felt a wave of nausea come over me. My eyes popped open and I sprung out of bed. I sprinted towards the bathroom door. Somehow, I managed to make it in time to empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet. Fuck.

My head suddenly shot up at the sound of footsteps. That's when I happened to notice my surroundings.

The first thing I noticed was – this wasn't my bathroom. And, this sure as hell wasn't my house. The bathroom walls were painted a light lavender; the trim of the window a pale pink. A stitched picture of a cat tangled up in toilet paper hung on the wall with "My name's 'Stop That!' What's yours?" stitched underneath in an easily readable cursive. The room smelled strongly of cinnamon, which appeared to be coming from three lit maroon candles placed by the sink – their purpose unknown. I glanced up towards the open bathroom door. A woman that appeared to be in her mid 20's – early 30's came into view. She immediately went to my side and began rubbing my back.

"Awww, it's okay Joshy. I got you. I'm here for you..." he said soothingly. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. God, I sure knew how to pick them when intoxicated.

It's not that the woman was completely atrocious. No, that wasn't the case. She had some good qualities about her; presumably her eyes. They were a sparkling green that appeared to shine in the dim bathroom lighting. The part that I found to be unattractive was her arms. She was very muscular for a woman; muscles larger than my own. I wasn't too strong to begin with, but it was still a bit disturbing. Muscular girls were usually a turn-off for me. Damn "Booze Brain' must've chosen to overlook that. Besides her muscular arms and powerful bone structure, she wasn't too bad though.

I stood up and took a step away from the woman. "It's okay. I'm, uh...fine now."

Even though I said I was okay, her hand still didn't leave my back. Great, another looney. I'd dealt with these kinds before. Let's just say this wasn't my first one night stand. I'd had my share of those over the past years. That was one of the perks – or, downfalls depending on how you look at it – of being in a band. These happened rather frequently.

"Come on, hun. Let's get some food back into that stomach of yours. I'm sure you could some after last night..." she winked and started out of the bathroom. Bewildered; I followed her out of the bathroom, through the bedroom I was presumably in, down a brightly lit hallway, and into a kitchen. She gestured with her eyes to the kitchen table. I obeyed her motion and sat down. I could already smell and hear the sizzle of bacon on the stove. I stared at it hungrily, my mouth salivating.

After a few minutes of antagonizing anticipation, a plate of about 5 pieces of bacon, 2 eggs, and 3 pancakes was placed before me. The woman had been right about one thing: I WAS hungry.

I glanced down at my plate, sighing inwardly at the sight of the wrinkled pieces of bacon – longing for the taste of real Canadian bacon and not this shit they served in America. It was better than nothing I guess. I took a piece and shoved it into my mouth.

As I chewed, I could feel the eyes of my 'host' watching as I ate my food.

"Aren't you gonna eat something?" I said, my mouth full with pancake. She giggled.

"Don't worry. I ate enough last night. I'm okay."

I rolled my eyes at her lame sexual innuendo. She didn't seem to notice.

I finished my food a mere 10 minutes later; my head down the whole time. Still, I could feel her eyes burning into my head. Hopefully she wasn't one of those really clingy girls. Those were a pain to get rid of. That was how she appeared to be, at least from how I had witnessed her act so far. Great, this should be fun.

* * *

_you like? any of my old readers gonna read? REVIEW! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

(last night)

"Fucken AWESOME show, guys!" I yelled to the guys over the sounds of screaming adolescent girls as we walked backstage. I got a nod from Mike, a "YEAH!" from Ian, and a high five from Matt. It WAS a great show. Closing shows always were. The crowd was always pumped, more people knew the songs, and me and the rest of the band always ended with a 'bang.'

Even with that said, I was impressed with how it had gone. This WAS our first big headlining tour in America, after all. It was so surprising to me – and all of us – how many people came to each concert. We sold out in over half of the venues; real close with most of the others. It was great to see people from a different country sing along to our music. They knew every word. It made my heart soar just to think about how far we'd come.

I wiped some sweat from my brow. The Arizona heat was really taking a toll on me. Even though it was around midnight now, it had to be at least 75 degrees Fahrenheit. It was even hotter during the day – a substantial 105 degrees. This was a summer tour, so I'd grown accustomed to the warm weather. But even so, that was pretty hot.

"Time to celebrate!" Matt said in a sing-songy voice. I pumped my fist as the other two cheered. Our way of 'celebrating' was going to the nearest club, getting drunk, and partying our asses off all night long. Good thing was that this time, we didn't have a show tomorrow. We were heading back to Canada instead for a much needed three week break. I was stoked.

After locating the nearest bar from Ian's cell phone, we were off. The club was only a couple blocks away, so we walked. I could not begin to tell you how excited I was. Maybe it was the fact that this was our last show, or maybe the fact that I'd finally get to see my girl tomorrow night. Yeah, it was probably that. Amanda. I missed her so much. Did she miss me as much as I missed her? I hope so.

I rushed into the bar, practically skipping into the club as I made my way to the bar. I ignored the strange looks I was getting from people I passed by and ordered a round of shots for me and the guys. We'd always have contests to see who could drink the most – me usually being the winner.

"God Mike, you...you pussy!" I slurred, laughing drunkenly as he set the shot on the counter, unable to finish it. We were the last two left. Ian and Matt had quit long ago and were now dancing with a couple of girls on the dance floor. I was beyond drunk at the moment, but I wasn't about to let my victory go unnoted.

"I'm the master! Bow down to my su...my...my su-per-i-o-rity..." I said, having to annunciate each syllable carefully so I could say the word. I giggled to myself. Such a long word!

"Good job dude. You...you did...great!" Mike said back, holding out his hand for a high five. I stared at it for a few seconds, before realizing what he wanted. I attempted to high five him, but because of my vision being blurred from the large consumption of alcohol – I missed. Both Mike and I started laughing.

"Okay, well...I going to 'ze dance floor now," Mike said in some weird, unknown accent. He staggered out there and began grinding against some pretty blonde girl. At least I think she was blonde. And I think she was a girl...

After watching the guys dance for a while with some random bimbos, I decided I wanted some of that. I got of the bar stool, stumbling for a few steps until I managed to regain my composure. I walked out onto the dance floor and scanned the area for a girl to dance with. I felt a hand brush against my back lightly.

"Hey sexy..." I heard a voice – a feminine voice – whisper in my ear. I was barely able to hear her over the blaring of the pumping club music. The hotness of her breath made me shiver with anticipation. She began to trace circles on my back. "Wanna dance?" she whispered again. I nodded and she spun me around. I attempted to get a look at her. It was hard to with the state at which I was in.

She appeared to have long (brown?) hair that went down to about the small of her back. I only knew that because the ends of her hair kept tickling my hand as I tried to bring her closer to my body. She was about the same height as me, maybe a couple inches shorter if she was wearing heels. That was good. She appeared to be Caucasian. I think. That was about all I could make out.

The woman caressed my cheek as I grinded up against her. As we grinded up against each other she started nibbling on my neck, eventually hitting my sweet spot. I let out a moan as she continued to suck there; making her mark on the nape of my neck.

"Wanna head back to my place, sexy?" she whispered in my ear. I nodded eagerly as she grabbed my hand and led me out of the club.


	3. Chapter 3

okay so...only a couple people are reading this. oh well. I enjoy this story. Hope the people reading do too :)

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"So, uh..." I started saying, but then stopped. What was this girl's name? Fuck.

Should I ask her what her name is? No, that would be rude. What should I call her then? I could just avoid using her name. Yeah, that should work.

"So...I should probably get going soon. You know..."

"Oh no! But you HAVE to stay at least a little longer!" She interrupted in a loud, whiny voice. "You just got here!" I was right. Another clingy one.

"I know I did. We're leaving tonight to go back to Vancouver though. I'm sorry..." I stared down at my now-empty plate so I wouldn't have to look into her sad, desperate eyes. I hated this part of the whole one-night-stand thing. Some girls got it. They knew I was in a band; and were just happy to get to do me. I'm not sure if this woman was aware about that. It was probably better I didn't ask. She might get mad at me.

"It's 9am though. Your ticket said your flight was at 11pm. You have plenty of time. Why not spend it with me?"

This time, I looked up at her. "My ticket?" How did she know what my ticket said? I stuck my hand into my front left pocket, my fingers brushing against the perforated edge of the plane ticket. Okay, it was still there. Good.

"Oh yeah. I found it in your pants pocket this morning while I was dressing you. No big deal."

She DRESSED me? Well, that explains why I was fully clothed when I awoke. Although, it still was a bit bizarre for a girl to do that. Of course, everything about this girl seemed strange. I guess this was all about the territory.

"Okay..."

"So, can you stay Joshy? Please?" I wrinkled my name at her little 'nickname' for me. "Come on, I'll drive you to the airport later in time for your flight. Just stay for the rest of the day. You won't regret it!"

I sighed. I already regretted it. But, it's not like I really had another choice. I didn't have a car; I had no way of actually getting there. I'd have to rely on this crackbrained lunatic to take me. I guess I could make it through a day with her. How bad could it really be?

"Okay, I guess I'll stay." She let out a squeal that sounded somewhere between fingernails dragging against a chalk board and a tortured, dying animal.

"That's GREAT! Now...let's celebrate..." she said, dropping her voice to a more sultry tone. I gulped inwardly.

"Um...um, how do you wanna do that?" I said nervously. It was pretty obvious what she wanted. I for one wasn't to keen on having sex with her while I was sober. Plus, it'd go against every one of my morals. I still had Amanda.

We had agreed to take one of our little 'breaks' while I was on tour for 2 months. She had said I "wouldn't have been able to contain myself with all those girls dying to get in my pants." Her exact words.

That's why I loved her. She was so understanding, unlike many of my previous girlfriends. She knew I loved her, but she also knew I was a guy. I had needs. That sounds selfish of me, I know. This 'system' had worked out well for us so far though. Every full-length tour we took where we were gone for long periods of time we'd take our breaks. We were both free to sleep around as much as we wanted. It wasn't just something I did. She slept around as well. I knew she had needs as well. We both knew we were destined to be together, so it didn't seem like that big a deal to do what we did. It may sound crazy, but that's how our relationship was. And, we were both perfectly happy with it.

However, near the end of tour I always had my doubts. What if she happened to fall in love with one of these one-night-stands? We had agreed that these things could be nothing more than just that. What if she had slipped up though? What if I showed up home to her in the arms of another man?

Despite my worries, after each tour we'd been on, she was always the first one at the airport with open arms. Her warm embrace would be the first to engulf me, her sweet lips always the first (and only) to touch my own. That moment always made this whole thing worth it. It was perfect. She was perfect. How would I explain our relationship to this woman?

"Okay, I, uh...I don't know how to explain this, but..."

"You have a girlfriend, I know." She shrugged her shoulders as if it were nothing. So wait, she DID know I was Josh Ramsay of Marianas Trench? Hopefully that wasn't the case. Girls tended to get a little _crazy_ when they found out I was famous. This brood was already crazy enough. I still need to play it as if I'm not, just in case. It would simplify things in the end.

"Yeah, I do. We take a break while I'm...traveling. We made this promise to each other that nothing more then one-night-stands would occur while we're apart."

"She doesn't have to know, Josh..." she said quietly. She kneeled down next to the chair I was sitting in and lightly ran her hand down my chest, sending shivers up my spine. "I'm not going to tell her. You don't have to tell her..." her hand lingered on my waistline. "Promises were meant to be broken."

I tried to protest, but no words came out. I was too transfixed on her hands that began to rub me down. My willpower was gone. I felt myself become completely numb as she led me to the bedroom. And boy oh boy, I was in for a shock when I got there.


	4. Chapter 4

warning: (lame, crappy) sex scene in this one. The story's rated what it is for a reason. Don't worry, it's written so poorly though, so I think you'll be fine. I'm pretty bad at writing sex scenes O_o

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Even in my sexual daze, I was still able to make out the horror before me. The entire – and I mean _entire_ – room was covered in Marianas Trench memorabilia. Posters and magazine articles of us covered every inch of her wall. And, I mean that literally. There wasn't a spot on the wall that wasn't covered. And besides the poster 'wallpaper', there were picture frames. Those frames held drawn pictures of our band; all appearing to be professionally done. If by her, I didn't know.

Inside one particular large frame that was about 4 feet in length held a white poster board with 'Marianas Trench' written on it in bubble letters with hearts of all different sizes around it. In the upper left corner of it was a picture of me from some photoshoot we had done last year; the bottom of it signed by yours truly.

Sure, I knew some crazed fans had rooms like this. We were famous – it came with the territory. But THIS severe with a woman of her age? It was almost unheard of. Until now. This woman for sure held the title of crazy obsessed fan. This was the mayor of Crazyville.

I pulled out of her grip on my wrist. "What's wrong, Joshy?" she asked me.

I could only imagine how terrified I must've looked. I swear I would've collapsed had the door frame not been inches away.

She must've noticed my attention was focused on her room. She let out a small giggle. "You like?" I honestly didn't know how to respond.

"It's...wow..."

"Yeah. It's amazing, isn't it?" she gushed as she gazed around her room with a blissful smile. Amazing was _not_ the word I was looking for. Obsessional. Disturbing. Insane. Those were the words I came up with. Instead of saying that, I forced a smile upon my face.

"It's...great."

She walked up to one of the frames that held a carefully drawn picture of me. The likeness was uncanny. I would've thought it was an actual photographed picture had it not been for the 'heart' I was holding in my hands. "That's my heart you're holding..." she said dreamily, running a finger lightly over the glass that was above the heart. "You hold my heart, Josh Ramsay."

A cold chill overcame my entire body. This was too much for me to handle. "Can I...can I have a glass of water?" I managed to choke out.

"Oh, of course dear!" she rushed out of the room, returning less then a minute later with a full glass. I downed it in seconds, chugging the icy cold liquid. Strangely, it didn't make me feel any better. I still felt a sense of fear and panic as I stood at the head of the room overlooking the setting before me.

"You feeling a little hungover, honey? Would you like some aspirin?" she asked me. I nodded dumbfoundedly as she walked into the bathroom adjoined to the room. I watched as she opened the cupboard over the mirror. She was by my side seconds later with the aspirin. She handed me the round pill. I popped it in my mouth immediately. Because of my fear and anxiety, I had trouble swallowing it. Somehow, I managed to get it down.

"That better?" I forced a smile for her and nodded my head.

"That's good. Now come here you sexy bastard..." She pulled me by the collar of my shirt towards her and attacked my lips with hers. She forced my lips apart and immediately stuck her tongue in my mouth. I was about to pull away until she slid her hands down my jeans and began to rub me down. I could already feel myself getting hard, despite not wanting to.

The woman – whose name I still did not know – pulled me into the room and onto the bed. It was too late for me to turn back now. I was already too far gone.

She broke apart our kiss only to pull her shirt off over her head. Her lips were right on mine after it was removed. She broke apart again to help me remove mine. Again, our lips were right on each others after my shirt was completely off. Still kissing, I unhooked her bra and threw it on the ground. Now onto the pants.

I was able to slide out of my jeans quite quickly despite how tight they were. I had to help the woman with hers after she couldn't steady her hands to unbutton them. Much to my surprise, she wasn't wearing any underwear. She just smiled into the kiss as I slid her jeans all the way off. Only my boxers left.

She broke up our kiss and slid down to my waist. She took the waistline of my boxers with her teeth and began to slide them down, all the time rubbing my erection with her right hand. "Oh God..." I groaned.

Once my boxers were completely off, she crawled back up me and positioned herself over me. Before she could come down on me, I flipped her so I was on top. She quickly flipped us back though. "I'm on top," she growled. Whatever. Fine by me.

She positioned herself over me again, and I thrust into her. Once we were comfortable, I began to pump inside of her, slow at first, and then at a much faster pace. "Oh fuck Josh. Oh God. I'm gonna come!" She screamed. We both released at the same time, and settled into a blissful ecstasy. Just as we did, I could feel my eyes starting to droop. So...tired...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

I woke up sometime later, my clothes once again on as if nothing had happened. As if I hadn't broken the promise to my girlfriend months ago against anything like this happening. Damn me and my nonexistent willpower.

I rose out of the bed and walked through the still unfamiliar house, following the smell of chicken cooking. I found the woman in the kitchen preparing...dinner? How long had I slept? I glanced around the room for a clock, finally fixating on a digital one set on the kitchen counter. 7:38. Damn.

The woman turned around, jumping slightly as she spotted me. She placed a hand on her heart. "God Joshy, don't sneak up on me like that! You scared the living daylights out of me." She turned back to the stove to tend to some vegetables she was cooking to go with the chicken. I shrugged and sat down at the kitchen table, my eyes wandering around the room.

Unlike the bedroom, the kitchen was pretty normal and contemporary looking. The walls were painted a pale yellow, the walls decorated with various pictures of flowers and random abstract designs. There was a stove, a microwave, a fridge, a pantry, a sink, a dishwasher. It was a pretty typical kitchen. The counters were cluttered with various kitchen ware and different brands of cereal and chips. An old analog clock on the wall above the table I was at ticked silently. A ceiling fan up above me made a quiet creaking sound as it spun. The house definitely had an old style country-ish feel to it. It would have been nice; if only it didn't belong to this girl.

"Dinner's done!" the woman said in a sing-songy voice. She placed a plate with a piece of chicken and some vegetable stir-fry that consisted of rice, onions, red peppers, sliced carrots, and broccoli. A minute or two later she came over with an identical plate for herself and two glasses of milk. I immediately took a sip of the milk to get the dryness of sleep out of my mouth. I then began to eat the chicken. She did as well.

Once I finished, I began on the stir-fry. It was delicious, aside from the broccoli. I'd never liked it. I made sure to pick around that vile vegetable as I ate the rest. As I ate, I happened to notice the woman staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to eat the broccoli?" I shook my head.

"But...but you have to! It ruins the whole stir-fry if you don't," she said in an exasperated voice.

"No, the broccoli _ruins_ the stir-fry, at least for me. I can't stand the stuff. Never liked it, never will."

"But you HAVE TO eat it!" Her voice was getting gradually louder, her eyebrows furrowed in anger and annoyance. "I made it, so you have to eat it. Eat it. EAT IT!" She was starting to scare me at this point.

"Okay, okay. I'll eat it. See?" I stabbed my fork into the broccoli; slowly, unwillingly putting it in my mouth. My tongue curled at the taste of it and I scrunched my nose. Somehow, I managed to get it down. I quickly took a sip of milk after to get the awful flavor out of my mouth.

"See, now that wasn't so hard, was it?" She spoke in a light and bubbly voice, contrary to how she had flipped before. A wide smile appeared on her face as she slightly tilted her head to the left; giving her the appearance of a deranged psychopath. I was now starting to believe she was.

After about 15 minutes, I managed to clear my plate of everything, including the broccoli. She had watched me the whole time with the same creepy smile upon her face; causing my heart to beat rapidly and sweat to slowly drip down my face. When that had happened, she had taken a napkin and lightly started dabbing my forehead.

"Okay, so...you think you can take me to the airport now? I wanna get there early so I have time to go through security and find the guys and everything..." I uttered, completely interrupting whatever story she was telling me. I didn't care. I just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Um...yeah, sure. Let me just find my keys." I sighed with relief and reached into my pocket to retrieve my ticket. My eyes widened as I felt only the cloth material. I dug my hand into my other pocket. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." I mumbled quietly to myself. Definitely NOT the time to lose my ticket.

"What's wrong?" The woman asked as she walked into the room with a key ring that held about 15 keys.

"My ticket's gone!" I exclaimed in an aggravated tone.

"Oh no, that's horrible!"

Something in her voice told me she felt otherwise. Did she take my ticket? Was that why it was missing?

"Well, don't worry sweetie. We'll buy another ticket when we get there. My treat." I sighed with relief. Maybe I was just overreacting. This woman really was just a kind, caring human being. Sure, she was a little eccentric. She just might not be used to having company of the other sex.

"Well, come on. We'd better get going so we can buy you a ticket before they're sold out." Even though I doubt they would sell out, I hurried after her to the front door. When she opened it, I took a breath. Wow, THIS is where she lived?

The ground was covered with sand as far as the eye could see. A few cacti lined the horizon, and a few rock formations were here and there. Otherwise, there was nothing. I'd never actually been to the desert. After seeing the scenery around me, I don't think I'd ever want to go back. Whatever would possess a person to purchase a house out here in the middle of no where?

"You coming?" I heard the woman say. I glanced over to the sound of the woman's voice. She was standing beside a fairly old pick-up truck. I nodded and walked over to where she was, opening the passenger door and climbing into the seat. She climbed into the seat beside me, sticking the key into the ignition. The truck sputtered a few times, and then died. "Come on you piece of crap..." she mumbled. She tried at least five more times each time she got the same result. I was starting to get anxious.

"I'm sorry, Josh. I don't think we'll be going anywhere anytime soon." Fuck.


End file.
